running and lime sorbet 2- the adventurous misadventures of sonamy
by windy-rose8
Summary: -takes place immediately after prequel- join sonic and amy rose on their adventures as a couple! also contains hints of tailseam and knouge. extra fluffiness.
1. Chapter 1

**Kon'nichiwa, minna! (Hello, everyone!) this is story number 2, also the sequel to my other fanfic "running and lime sorbet"! Hope you enjoy!**

**WARNING: FLUFF LEVELS CAN REACH OVER 9000!**

**Sonic and co. © SEGA**

**Sonic's P.O.V**

"Here we are, Ames!" I said as I pecked my new girlfriend on the lips. God, she is so cute. My sweet little rose giggled. "Thank you so much for dropping me off at home, sonikku!" she said, smiling warmly at me. I felt myself floating towards cloud 9 when she called me her pet name for me. I put Amy down soon afterwards. As we walk through the door of Amy's cute little residence, she paused for a second, appearing deep in thought. She did that cute little eyebrow thing she does when she's thinking. Oh man, am I a lucky hedgehog or what? "What's wrong, Amy?" I asked, glancing worriedly into her eyes. Thoughts flew spontaneously through my mind like, "was it something I said?" or "oh no, she's at that time of month again!" I patiently waited for her response, or at least, as patient as I could get. She looked up at me with large, innocent, doe- like eyes. Those jade eyes of hers sparkled with hope. I felt my heart melting into a big pile of hero- heart mush supreme. I am such a softie… damn, that girl knows how to make a guy swoon. "is this a dream?" Amy asked me. "because, if it is, this has been the best dream ever." I grinned at her with my charming smile that I knew would make her melt into a rose pink puddle. I guess I was born with that ability. Comes in handy for flirting with a certain pink hedgehog that I adore. "Nope." I purred into her ear. I pinched her soft arm softly to prove my point. "hey!" she said, swatting my arm playfully. I snickered. " oh my god!" I said, going into over- dramatic- super- sarcastic mode. "That was the most painful experience I have ever suffered through!" I fanned myself as I put the back of my other hand on my forehead. She giggled at me. "when do you want me to order your tutu and tiara, Mr. Drama queen?" she said, in between bursts of laughter. I soon joined her as we began to laugh so hard we cried. She definitely can make anybody smile. We laughed all the way into her kitchen as she set down the fresh limes and the other ingredients to make a lime sorbet. Wait, what? "wait a minute…" I said. You were serious about making the lime sorbet?" I asked. I had assumed that she had been joking before. "yep!" she said. "oh." I said. "would you like me to help ya?" I asked her. "of course, sonic!" she said. Over the course of the next hour, we made the mixture for the lime sorbet and popped it into the freezer. "this has to freeze for four hours." Amy said, once she put the mixture into the freezer. "FOUR HOURS?!" I shouted. "I can't possibly wait for that long!" I said. "well…" Amy said, "we could always freeze it with liquid nitrogen." 'what the hell is liquid nitrogen?' I thought. Amy must have been psychic or something, because she knew exactly what I was thinking. Damn soul ties. "liquid nitrogen is nitrogen so cold, it turned into liquid. The average temperature for liquid nitrogen is around negative two hundred forty four degrees Celsius." My mouth dropped. "dang," I said. "that is cold." I was also surprised that she knew that. my Ames is so smart. "yeah." She said. "well, we could always visit tails and get some from him, since he likes sciencey thingies." I said. "good idea." She said. She took the un-frozen sorbet out of the freezer and put it into the fridge. And with that, I picked her up and sped over to tails' workshop.

Two seconds later, we ended up in Mystic Ruins, where tails' workshop is. We knocked on the door. "it's open!" tails shouted. I opened the door, not bothering to put Amy down. Tails began to walk toward us. Tails' mouth dropped. he then smirked. "I suppose you told her how you felt, Sonic?" he said, chuckling. "I knew it would happen eventually. Come on, hand it over." I sighed, handing him 200 rings. We made a bet three years ago. Tails said that Amy and I would make a good couple. I said the opposite. "anyways," Amy said, which made me realize that she was there the whole time while we were talking. "tails, can we borrow a can of liquid nitrogen?" "uh.. of course!" tails said, going into a part of his laboratory. He pulled out a large silver can. "be very careful with this. Prolonged exposure can give you frostbite." He said, wagging a finger at us like we were little kids. Sometimes, I hate the fact that an 8 year old is smarter than me. Heck, he's like Einstein, in kid form! I sighed. "we know tails, we're not stupid." "I know," tails replied, "I'm just kidding!" tails handed Amy two pairs of gloves and safety goggles. I was getting impatient. I wanted to go back to Amy's house right then. I was getting quite hungry, and wanted some alone time with my sweet rose. "sorry bud, but we have to make tracks!" I said. I grabbed the bottle of liquid nitrogen with Amy still in my arms. I then zoomed off.

Once we arrived back at Amy's house, I put down everything that tails let us borrow. Amy practically jumped out of my arms then. "hey!" I shouted. "what?" she said. "my legs were falling asleep." We walked into the kitchen, where Amy retrieved the bowl full of the lime sorbet mixture. "sonic, I'm gonna need you to stir this for me while I pour the liquid nitrogen." She said, handing me a whisk. "I'm gonna need your man- muscles to help me out here." "oh, so you think I'm muscular?" I purred flirtatiously in her ear. I then playfully nipped it. Oh man, I love flirting with her. She looks so adorable when she blushes. "s-s-shut up." She stutters. Her face turned a pleasant shade of pink. "make me." I shot back playfully. She chuckles evilly. She then smashed her lips on mine. Oh, now THAT'S the way to make me shut up. I forcefully kiss back, putting as much passion as I could into the kiss. I quickly gained dominance over it. I asked permission to explore her mouth with my tongue and she consented 'in a sonic second'. **(a/n: sorry, had to make that joke.)** our tongues collided, and oddly enough, her mouth tasted of strawberries and key lime pie. A few minutes later, I reluctantly ended the kiss. I mean, I love kissing Amy, but I just wanted oxygen. "so," Amy said, "can we start?" "of course!" I said. Amy took out a metal bowl and poured all of the mixture in it. She slowly added the liquid nitrogen into the bowl while I mixed it. Steam started to evaporate from the bowl. "this is really cool!" I said. "I know, right?" she replied. Once the sorbet was completely frozen, she took two bowls and an ice cream scoop and scooped some of the sorbet in them. She handed me a spoon. I wasted no time digging into the smooth looking frozen dessert. The sweet and tart dessert's flavors exploded in my mouth. My eyes widened. "Damn, rose, you know how to make a good sorbet." I complimented through a few mouthfuls. She giggled. "Thanks Sonikku, but you helped too, so I'm not gonna take all of the credit." She said, spooning a small amount of the sorbet into her mouth. Puh, girls and their dainty eating. Amy snuggled up to me. "I love you so much, Sonic." She whispered. I think my face turned a cherry red. I don't know about you guys, but I'm not much of a cuddler. "I-I love you too, Ames." I said, putting my head on top of hers. After a few minutes of staying like that, we both got off of each other and Amy put both bowls in the sink. "So, now what do you want to do?" Amy said. "How about a video game?" I asked. "Of course! That's a great idea!" Amy said, grinning at me. Suddenly, we heard a knock at the door. I immediately answered it. At the door… was a package.

Oh my god… that took forever to type… but I'm DONE! Yay! Here is the sequel that a few of you wanted. There will be another chapter by the end of the week.

Please review!


	2. chapter 2: love triangle? part 1

*sighs* must I say this every chapter…? Sonic and co. © SEGA

belongs to… Tom? (I think so)

Oh yeah! In this, Amy is 14 and Sonic is 16. Just to let you know.

Chapter 2- love triangle…? Part 1

Amy's P.O.V.

Sonic quickly opened the door to find… a package. "Hey, Ames!" Sonic called from the front door. "Did ya order a package?" I shot sonic a confused look. I had no idea what he was talking about. "Uh... No, not recently." I said. He zipped over to me. "Well, it says here, 'special delivery for Amy rose'." Sonic said. My curiosity got the better of me, so I tried to open the package. He grabbed my hand before I could. "He looked at me frantically. "w-what if there's a bomb in there or something?!" sonic said, eyeing the package suspiciously. Typical, overprotective Sonic. But, I appreciate the fact that he wants to keep me safe. I giggled, and then gave my Sonic a hug. His face turned a tomato red. It could rival knuckles' fur color. He's so cute when he's embarrassed. He gets all shy, and it really warms my heart. "Aw, come on! Who would ship a bomb in the mail?" I asked, snuggling into his warm chest. I don't think he noticed, but when I put my ear up to his chest, I heard his heartbeat going haywire. "U-uh… Eggman?" he said. "Maybe," I said, "but his bum is still probably sore from when you last kicked it." He laughed. "True, true…" he said. He then kissed the top of my head. "Just to keep you happy, why don't we open it outside?" I said, "even though I doubt it is a bomb." Sonic sighed. "fine." He grumbled.

We both walked outside. Sonic inspected the cardboard box for a few minutes, and then tentatively opened it. He cringed, ready for the oncoming explosion. And then…

Nothing. Sonic peeked inside the small box. Inside the box as a computer disk that read ' ', inscribed in black sharpie marker. The disk looked relatively harmless... but not to me. "Oh, cool! A sonic game!" sonic shouted ecstatically, forgetting all previous doubts. Men… They can be so fickle sometimes. Me, on the other hand, having heard rumors of ' ', and I didn't want to mess with the unknown. "You sure about this sonic?" I asked. "Of course I am, Ames!" Sonic said, winking at me. I was still unsure, but sonic eventually coaxed me into putting the disk into my laptop. I could never fully prepare myself for the chaos that would ensue.

A file popped up on my computer. It read:

'Are you sure you want this file to run?' – Yes- -no-

I clicked yes. The file closed soon after. A new file popped up. A familiar jingle then rung in our ears. "Oh, cool," Sonic exclaimed. "It's sonic 1!" The title screen seemed normal at first, classic Sonic doing his usual finger wagging animation. Sonic pressed enter on the keyboard, and the title started to glitch. For a split second, I could have sworn I saw Sonic's eyes change to black with red dots, but that's all I could make out before it cut to black. I glanced at sonic uncertainly. "Did you see that?" I whispered loudly. I went into full panic mode. Sonic seemed uncomfortable. He nodded. "Y-yeah." He muttered. The screen stayed black for a few seconds. What we saw surprised us both. There was a level select screen with three level selects, similar to the one in sonic 3, or at least that's what I think. The background was an eerie patch of blood red clouds. In the 3 boxes on the screen were Tails, Knuckles, and… Dr. Robotnik? It was a little unsettling to see the screen, and to top it all off, the place where the game would give you a preview of the level, there was just red- tinted static. I turned to sonic. "Yeah, this definitely isn't normal." I said. "No kiddin'." He said. "Should we continue?" I asked, pushing a pink quill out of my face. I fidgeted with the hem of my red dress. "Maybe, all it is is a hack... I think." Sonic replied. "A-alright. Let's do this." I pressed enter. After about 2 seconds, a creepy laugh was heard. I recognized it as kefka from earthbound. The screen cut to black again. A few seconds later, the screen read:

Hill: act 1

The screen then cut to green hill zone. The miniature sprite of tails looked … unsettled. The music was a peaceful melody in reverse. I pressed the arrow keys to venture onwards. The sprite of tails didn't respond for a few seconds, but almost reluctantly started walking. After a few minutes of flat grass, I began to hear the drowning jingle faintly in the background. Tails seemed to notice this, so he began to make frantic gestures as if to tell us,' RUN WHILE YOU STILL CAN!' Sonic and I stared in disbelief, yet my finger was still on the right arrow key. My mouth dropped. "did.. he just break the fourth wall..?" I said, the shock wearing off and replaced with curiosity and a little fear. the drowning jingle got louder and louder. "what the..." sonic muttered.

all of a sudden, I felt my hand being sucked into the computer. I shrieked in surprise. I felt panic and adrenaline running through my veins. "S-SONIC! A LITTLE HELP!" I said as my arm was eaten up by the "ordinary laptop." he gasped. "AMY!" he shouted. He immediately grasped my free hand and began to tug. It was no use... after a few minutes of struggling, we were both sucked in. The last thing I remember was sonic grasping my hands as everything faded to black.

-3 hours later-

I woke up on fresh green grass. My muscles ached from the impact on the solid ground. I slowly got up and scanned my surroundings. Sonic was nowhere was in sight. "Sonic!" I called. "where are you?" I walked around for hours on end, calling his name until I felt like my legs were on fire. I was almost out of hope. I gave one last desperate call. "SONIIIIC!" My throat burned fiercely as my eyes filled with fresh tears. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw a speck of blue. Despite my legs feeling like hell was unleashed upon them, I ran as fast as I could. I soon discovered it was sonic... or at least I thought it was. He was leaned up against a palm tree, eyes closed, legs crossed, and arms folded. a smirk was plastered upon his face. As I walked closer and closer, I noticed a faint static noise growing louder and louder. A feeling of cold dread was forming in my stomach. When I was within arm's length, his eyes opened.

Oh god, his eyes...

They were pitch black with glowing crimson dots that seemed to pierce a hole through my soul. Blood ran down his cheeks like tears. He smiled at me, revealing sharp, dagger- like teeth that I was sure could cut through anything... including flesh.

"Hello," the faker said, "do you want to play with me, miss Amy Rose?" He sounded almost exactly like Sonic, with the exception of the double tone to his voice. God, that guy was _creepy!_ "how do you know my name?" I snapped, venom seething in my tone. "and what have you done with sonic?" He chuckled. "oh, Amy... I've been watching you for a long time now, with the help of... What's his name again...? oh! Eggman. He promised me you as my own if I got rid of that pesky hedgehog... And I complied. That blue rat was in my way anyways. I was the one who sent you the game. Oh, and by the way, you look so cute when you're terrified... Back on track. I sent him away to somewhere he will never see you or get in my way again!" he said, cackling evilly. I just stared at him blankly. "what?" he said. "was I talking too fast?" I shook my head no. "good!" "Why do you want me as your own? why as a bride?" "because," he said, "I love you."


	3. AUTHOR'S NOTE: PLEASE READ

-Updates-

Sorry I haven't updated much, it's just I have a lot going on in my life.

Also:

Running and lime sorbet 2 will have different adventures. It is not just one story.

There will be a lot of chapters, hopefully I'll be able to update more often.

I am only allowed to use my computer on weekends and Friday nights. Currently I am on spring break, so this week is an exception.

I will update more in the summer.

Bye everyone!

Love,

Echo-teh-wolf8


	4. chapter 2 part 2

Sonic & co. © SEGA

© creepypasta

Story and plot © me (echo-teh-wolf8)

Chapter 2: love triangle…? Part 2

-Somewhere, sometime-

Sonic's P.O.V

I found myself in a black abyss. I didn't know which way was up and which was down, only that I was standing on something solid. I couldn't see much other than the silhouette of my hands. I ran around a little, seeing as I don't like walking. There was no color, no sound, not even when I pulled off a sonic boom. I sighed. All of a sudden out of the black silence, I heard a cackling laugh… sounded almost like two people laughing. I screeched to a halt. A pair of glowing red eyes stared at me through the blackness. They stepped toward me. I could finally see a face, then the body. It looked exactly like me… "Who are you?" I asked, surprisingly hearing my own voice. "I am ," he answered. "Your 'doppelganger', so to speak." "Where is this place?" I questioned, my voice growing louder. The faker chuckled. "This is your own personal Hell… this is where you will spend the rest of eternity, as punishment for getting in my way." 'In your way?' I thought. 'For what?' He grinned an awful, sick, twisted grin at me, the blood of his victims stained on his teeth. "I can read your mind, you know." He said. "Anyways, you have interfered with my love one too many times." "Your love? Who?" I said. Then, it hit me. Rage filled my body. "Oh no you don't! Amy is mine!" "Oh?" he said, his tone filled with mock. "And who is going to stop me?" and with that, he disappeared.

Second chapter in one day! Yay!


End file.
